Ellos son Grojband
by craaKED
Summary: Grojband ya no son lo que eran, una oferta de un conocido hará que la banda tome un retiro para encontrarse a ellos mismos y poder escribir canciones.


Ellos son Grojband

Dos meses, ocho semanas y 5259487,68 segundos llevábamos sin un concierto en Peaceville, no en inauguraciones de tiendas, ni fiestas de alguna quinceañera hormonal, ¡Ni siquiera cumpleaños de niños que con suerte saben caminar! La semana pasada fui donde el alcalde Mellow a buscar una razón de esta mala racha de conciertos, y me arrepiento desde el fondo de mi ser ir a preguntarle.

"Corey, ¿A qué debo esta visita tuya? " Preguntó el alcalde con la ya típica foto de su madre apoyada en su brazo, este viejo sí que no puede superar a esa señora.

"Pues…últimamente Grojband no ha tenido ningún concierto aquí así que supuse que usted sabría la falta de ellos, ¡Si hace unos meses estábamos siendo ovacionados por Peaceville entera!" Exclamé un poco alto, para ser verdad, este tema de sequía me estaba desesperando.

"Corey, Corey… " Suspiró Mellow mientras depositaba su mano libre en mi hombro. "Noto que no te diste cuenta que ahora los Newmans son los que llevan la fama por aquí" Adivinando mi pregunta, continuó. "Los conciertos que antes eran para ustedes, ahora son suyos, así desde un par de meses".

"¿Por qué? Éramos los preferidos hace mucho tiempo y nadie hacía notar que no les gustaba nuestra música o algo , ¡Todos la disfrutaban!" Me quejé aún más alto y me di cuenta que molesté al alcalde a ver su rostro, ya se le acababa la paciencia conmigo, mierda.

"Seré directo contigo, Corey, y espero que le des mis palabras igualmente al resto de tu banda" Frunció el ceño y me dio una seria mirada a los ojos. "La gente lo sabe, Corey, y desde que lo saben perdieron la pasión por tu banda". ¿De qué carajos está hablando Mellow?.

"No sé cómo, pero se enteraron de que ustedes no escriben las letras de sus canciones y eso hizo que perdieran las ganas de escucharlos así que se fueron con los Newmans, que tienen canciones propias".

"¿O sea…?" Si pensaba que antes ya hablaba muy raro, ahora era como charlar con un japonés.

"No escuchan ni le dan oportunidades a Grojband por que no son originales, así de simple". Finalizó Mellow, que se voltearía y empezaría a caminar dejándome solo y sorprendido por sus palabras.

¿Qué no somos originales?, ¿Cómo?...si en el apartado musical es producido por nosotros, solo las letras…no son _**nuestras**_. Solo robábamos las letras de Trina ya que somos asquerosos en el tema de escribir pero a nadie le molestaba, nunca se me cruzó en mi pequeño cerebro que a la gente le disgustaba que no seamos originales, espera…no les molesta que no escribamos las canciones, ¡Les molesta que no puedan identificarse con nosotros y nuestra música! No se sienten inspirados por nosotros y nuestras composiciones, que es lo que amamos con el alma…siento como mi dignidad y valor de persona se desmoronan, llegando hasta el puto infierno, donde mi alma se quemó hasta volverse ceniza.

 **Casa de Corey Riffin, 16:39 PM.**

Ojalá el sofá pudiera abrazarme, de verdad necesito un reconfortante y cálido abrazo que podría darme Laney pero ni ella ni los gemelos están ya que es domingo. Abro mis manos y las observo atentamente. ¿Cómo no puedo escribir siquiera una canción de un minuto de duración? Si es que lo pienso bien, componer la parte musical se ve difícil aunque es tan simple como practicar y comprender las notas, sus sonidos y funciones. ¿La letra? Ahí estoy jodido…no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, a tan nivel de usar el diario de mi hermana que estaba llena de estupideces hormonales.

¿Qué se necesita para escribir una canción que no solo disfrutes escuchando, si no que la _sientas_?

" _Ya vuelta de infomerciales, seguiremos contando…"._ Cierto, estaba viendo "Vida de Monje" en la T.V. antes de ponerme todo filósofo y existencial con mis inútiles manos.

" _Los monjes viven en un estado de aislamiento absoluto, habitando solos los lugares donde viven sean solamente ellos o en comunidades totalmente alejados de la sociedad sin la tecnología, habitantes de ciudades o cualquier tipo de contacto humano en general"_

¿Aislamiento absoluto? Debe ser lo más aburrido del mundo estar solo por meses o años, pero debe tener su sentido, no es algo que se hace de puro instinto o jugándose la suerte.

" _No es algo que improvisemos de un día para otro, vivir de esta manera sirve para meditar y analizar todo que agobie nuestro cuerpo y alma. Solo uno consigo mismo, sin cosas cotidianas le ayudan a uno a comprender lo que necesitamos en nuestro ser y así sentirnos completos y satisfechos con nosotros mismos como humano"._

Agobios…como el que tenemos la banda con las letras. Quizás vivir así no es tan malo como se ve a la primera, pero la cosa es ¿Cómo lo llevaríamos a cabo la banda? No cuenta mucho como "aislamiento" nuestras casas, ni estar tirados en las calles de Peaceville, debe ser un lugar más apartado pero tampoco fuera de la ciudad, algo com-

"Nick Mallory siente mucho entrar sin permiso a la casa de los Riffin". En un segundo Nick se echó a mi lado y nos dimos un firme apretón de manos. "Nick vio a Corey hablar con el alcalde e irse con expresión melancólica."

Por muy bien que me caigas, Nick, no es muy apetecible explicar toda la mierda que pasó pero me caes bien así que lo hare de todas maneras, eres demasiado genial para ignorarte así como así. Le conté mi charla con Mellow y el desenlace de esta, también incluí el programa de los budas y su filosofía de vida, Nick mantuvo su cara de atención hasta que le dejé hablar.

"Nick ve la vida budista como algo que hasta él se atrevería a intentar" Se quedó hipnotizado viendo su regazo por segundos hasta que continúo. "Ahora que Nick recuerda, su tío posee una mansión en las montañas que rodean la ciudad, Nick piensa que sería el lugar ideal"

"¿Ideal para qué? Si quieres tener una fiesta feliz voy, siempre se llenan". Le comenté felizmente hasta que mi cerebro hizo un ligero _click_ y comprendí, esa supuesta mansión de su tío la quiere usar como un lugar de retiro a lo budista para Grojband.

"El tío de Nick se mudará en 2 meses de ese lugar así que el sitio ya está vacío, Nick sabe que su tío se la prestara por ese tiempo". Me está dando esa sonrisa de un millón de dólares, estúpido y sensual Nick Mallory.

Nick se levantó para luego estirar sus piernas y darme un último comunicado. "Nick vendrá donde Riffin en un par de días para los últimos toques" Y de esa manera se fue de mi casa, dándome tiempo para procesar que él nos dio el sitio para encontrarnos como banda y volver al lugar donde pertenecemos.

Te amo de manera no homosexual, Nick Mallory.

 **Ahí termina el primer capitulo de mi historia debut, denle follow y/o favoritos si les gusto, si no, dejénme en el review que debo cambiar (así hacemos un ciclo hermoso y constructivo ;) ) en fin, esta historia no creo que sea muy larga pero tampoco muy corta, y si es que quieren saber esta historia esta mas o menos basada en la creacion de mi disco favorito. Cuidense, YNWA.**


End file.
